


[Podfic] When Summoning, Please Watch The Wording

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Jossed, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Podfic With Music, Summoning Circles, jossed so hard, written during the early days of supernatural so... a lot of it has been jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: When Summoning, Please Watch The Wordingby Ryuuza KochouSummary:Dean and Sam fall into the hands of Satanists, who, naturally, want to use Sam as the vessel for the Golden Eyed Demon. Well...they do get A Certain Golden Eyed Demon. And an avenging Angel. And a serious posterior whooping. Good Omens Crossover





	[Podfic] When Summoning, Please Watch The Wording

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Summoning, Please Watch The Wording](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347247) by Ryuuza Kochou. 



Note: This was written in 2007 so before the majority (at this point) of Supernatural canon had been released. It's been Jossed super hard because of this, but it remains a really fun story so I hope you'll enjoy!

###  **Streaming:**

**Music:** Seven Nation Army (Glitch Mob Remix) by The White Stripes  


[[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/WhenSummoningPleaseWatchTheWording/when%20summoning%20please%20watch%20the%20wording.mp3)

  


###  **Length:**

00:49:28

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (45.0 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [ mp3 download](https://archive.org/download/WhenSummoningPleaseWatchTheWording/when%20summoning%20please%20watch%20the%20wording.mp3)
  * **M4B Download (69.8 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [m4b download](https://archive.org/download/WhenSummoningPleaseWatchTheWording/When%20Summoning%2c%20Please%20Watch%20The%20Wording.m4b)




End file.
